F22i2 Raptor
Background In a continuation of upgrading their armed forces, the U.S. was consistent in that they found it more cost effective to build MDC construction versions of already well proven designs. They started this early on with just refitting already in service models with MDC skins/armour but once construction methods caught up with materials technology they went into full construction from the ground up across the board. The F-22 was at the top of the list for such a treatment and as such the -i2 model was introduced slowly as a replacement for the -i model which only had an MDC outer shell. These would later be replaced with more capable fighters using nuclear turbines and energy weapons. With advancements in comptuer technology, the i@ featured some new innovations as well such as the "telemental helmet" which while rudimentary was further developed and used in thenext generation of fighter planes. It was even discussed at one point to upgrade the -22 to an i3 instead of using a new design that would see the solid oxide powered engines replaced with new nuclear turbine engines and energy weapons. This did not come to pass however and the -22i2 would only see active service for about 15 years with about 200 being produced. Though replaced these were not sold off to other nations but were instead transferred to the National Guard units. It was felt that while the newer fighters were indeed far more capable, these forebearers of the modern designs could still hold their own if necessary. Model Type - F-22i2 Raptor (USAF and NEMA, introduced 2062) Class - Advanced Tactical Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 75 Main Body/fuselage 165 Wings (2) 60 Tailplanes (2) 45 Engines (2) 90 Missile Bays (4) 45 AR - 12 Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including 25mm (2d6md). Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective Speed Flying - Mach 2.7 maximum at altitude, mach 2.1 supercruise Range - Completely dependent on pilot endurance. Altitude - 20 000m Statistics Height - 5.1m Length - 18.9m Width - 13.6m Weight - 34 tons maximum, 14.7 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - two Pratt & Whitney F140-PW-175 engines using Solid Oxide Fuel cells giving the fighter operational life of up to 4 weeks between "refuelings". Cost - millions dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - 20mm Vulcan cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1500m Damage - 12d6md per burst using ramjet ammunition (12d6x10sdc) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 24 bursts of ramjet ammunition Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Weapon Bay (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 1 high explosive air to air missile ea Bonuses - NA Weapon Type - Weapon Bay (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, Anti-ground Range - As per missile type Damage - as per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - upto 3 light high Explosive air to air missile each, or 1 light high explosive air to air missile and 1 high explosive air to surface missile each, or 1 light high explosive air to air missile and 4 light high explosive bombs each Bonuses - NA Bonuses and penalties Use vehicle combat training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 6 and 12 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +15% to piloting rolls and negates any sensory or weapon bonuses to strike Systems of Note Telemental Helmet (early model with standard model on later fighters) - Reads impulses from the pilots brain and translates them the fighter. +1 strike ranged, +1 dodge. Radar - Range of 600km. Able to track upto 48 targets, display 24 targets and lock onto 12 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 600km Communications System - Direct 1000km, virtually unlimited via satellite uplink. ECM System - -25% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators. Radius 800km Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +2 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. Stealthy - -25% to opposing sensory equipment roll to detect the aircraft beyond visual range and negates any sensor bonuses to strike References Used Wikipedia Warplanes of the World